


Bottle

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking with Slick is predictable. It always goes the same way. It starts off with beer for Slick and tea for WV, and once Slick's had a few of those, it escalates into harder liquor. WV doesn't have a choice about saying no to the harder stuff, and even when he tries his best to stay sober, he ends up tipsy and clumsy, sitting too close to Slick on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle

Drinking with Slick is predictable. It always goes the same way. It starts off with beer for Slick and tea for WV, and once Slick's had a few of those, it escalates into harder liquor. WV doesn't have a choice about saying no to the harder stuff, and even when he tries his best to stay sober, he ends up tipsy and clumsy, sitting too close to Slick on the couch.

Slick gets handsy when he's drunk, and right now, his hand is sitting up high on WV's thigh, just squeezing it there. He's telling a story and WV's only listening enough to know when to nervously laugh and when to nod along. "-so then he says, who the fuck do you think I am? And I say, I think you're the man who's about to be stuffed in a pine box."

WV nervously laughs and Slick's hand wanders higher, his fingers brushing against the front of WV's pants. It's so hard to keep from making a sound, or from getting up and trying to leave. Slick doesn't like it when WV leaves. And he likes it even less when WV starts moaning and interrupting his stories.

"So I put a few holes in him, not enough to kill him since you need 'em and all. You owe me for that," Slick has another sip of his whiskey and WV feels uneasy. Owing Slick is never a good thing, and WV can't remember the last time he didn't owe Slick something. That's the worst part about being mayor in this town. Whenever he does accomplish something, it's because Slick does him a favour. And his debts just keep piling up. Slick snaps his fingers. "Hey Vis, snap out of it."

"Sorry," He whispers, Slick's other hand still brushing up against his crotch.

"If you were bored with talking, you could have just told me," Slick grins and leans back. His hand gives WV one more squeeze before letting go. It slides up WV's chest, ending at his face. He plucks the monocle off and sets it on the end table. "Not like I'm going to complain if we get to the good part."

"Yeah..." WV quietly hopes that what Slick wants tonight is something simple, something easy. But the moment Slick leans in and kisses WV, he knows that tonight is going to be a lot more than just a handjob. Slick's a rough kisser, his hand fisting in WV's shirt and holding him still while Slick licks his way into WV's mouth, those sharp teeth of his pressing up against WV's lips. And he always presses a bit harder than he should, only drawing back when WV has to put both hands on his shoulders and give him a soft push away. "Slick..."

"Been thinking about you all day," Slick says, that casual sneer on his face. He presses his thumb against WV's mouth. WV's lips part automatically and the thumb slides inside. "Jerked off thinking about your mouth earlier. Had to step out of a job to do it."

WV knows what Slick wants. It doesn't really matter if WV wants it too, just that Slick does. He reluctantly sucks on the thumb in his mouth, watching as Slick's eyes turn into narrow slits. It shouldn't be attractive. It shouldn't do anything but fill him with fear. But those thing white lines make his heart beat faster, and not just because he's nervous.

"How about we replace that with something better?" His smile is all teeth when he pops his thumb out, sagging back into the couch. "You want that, don't you?"

"Yes Slick..." WV settles on his knees in front of Spades and his trembling hands open up Slick's pants. He's done this a thousand times before, but he always feels a bit uneasy. It was easier back at the start, when it was just the two of them, back when he actually liked Slick.

Slick helps WV get his pants off and down to his knees. There's no point in messing around and WV just leans forward, slipping his mouth over Slick's cock. He's known Slick for long enough now to know how impatient Slick is when it comes to sex. WV ignores how he's feeling and focuses on getting his mouth down the shaft and sucking on it steadily.

"There we go Vis. Ain't this easy," Slick settles a hand on the back of WV's head, still holding his drink in the other. The hand's forceful and WV finds his head being pushed up and down, Slick's prick thrusting and out of WV's mouth without his hips even needing to move. WV breathes in and out through his nose, trying to stay calm.

There was a time he liked this. There was a time he sucked off Slick because he liked him, because maybe he even was a little bit in love with him. Back when this city started, when he first become the Mayor, he looked forward to Slick's visits. But it hasn't been like that for years now, not since it became clear that Slick doesn't feel a damn thing for WV. He's just something for Slick to use and throw away when he's finished.

He closes his eyes, his world narrowing down to the salty taste in his mouth, the hard cock slipping in and out, the sound of Slick's breathing and the ice in his glass. WV's hands tighten on Slick's knees and he pretends. He thinks of the night he won the election, all those noises Slick had made for him.

"Fuck, that's good. Ain't nobody does it like you Vis. You can't pay a whore to suck like this," Slick chuckles and it breaks WV's heart. The words stick in his head and heart like arrows, and he feels like he might bleed out on the carpet. That's what he is to Slick, just a cheap whore to fuck and treat like shit.

And despite this, he's still sucking on Slick's dick, and he's still getting hard. There are some things the body doesn't learn as quick as the heart, and his body has never stopped being attracted to Slick. He slides his mouth all the way down Slick's shaft, his tongue running against the ridges. Slick groans and the hand on the back of WV's head keeps him down on the cock. WV sucks until he runs out of air, and then he taps on Slick's leg to let him up. He doesn't try yanking his head up and he doesn't bite: both of those end up hurting so much more than a moment of choking. Slick waits that full moment, right until WV's vision starts to get dim, and then he pulls WV up, cock popping out of his mouth.

WV sucks in air, coughing a little as he struggles to fill his lungs. Slick's hand stays on the back of WV's head, fingers stroking the curve of his skull. He presses his glass against WV's lips and tilts it back, forcing WV to swallow down the amber liquid. It's harsh and it stings his mouth, and of course he coughs again, even though he's trying not to. Slick just chuckles, taking his own sip. "This is the fucking life Vis. Ain't nothing better than good whiskey and you."

"Yeah... nothing like it," His voice is thick and he glances down at the hard cock in front of him. It's slick with spit and pre-cum. Slick takes his hand off of WV and it's up to him to lower his mouth again.  
The head of Slick's cock easily fits in his mouth, his tongue stroking it steadily. The salty taste once again fills his mouth and he flicks his eyes up to Slick's face.

"What would Pidge say if she could see you now?" Slick asks, and when WV freezes up, Slick settles a hand back on WV's head and takes over, forcing his mouth up and down. His laugh is cruel and he can hear Slick sneering. "Maybe if you were a really good boy, I'd let you take a crack at her when I was done fucking her."

WV's hands ball into fists and he tries to yank his head off, but Slick doesn't let up on his grip. If anything, it gets tighter, forcing WV's head up and down faster.

"Can you imagine that cunt around you? I just want to bend her over the table and fuck her every time she turns up at the hideout. I've got a package for her to deliver, if you know what I mean," Slick laughs at his own joke and WV starts shaking with anger. His mind is furious, but his body is busy thinking about everything else Slick is saying. His mind pictures PM with her skirt hiked up, lying over the table and moaning under Slick, and though the thinking part of him is repulsed, he gets so much harder than he could have imagined was possible. The hand on his head tightens and it's clear that Slick knows exactly what's running through WV's mind. "Then I'll send her over to City Hall with a letter and sloppy seconds for you. You can just sit in your chair and let her ride you until you pop like cheap champagne-"

WV whimpers, fingers digging hard into the couch. He hates himself so much right now for listening to this, for going down on Slick, for thinking about PM like this for even a moment. She's so much better than that. PM's not the kind of woman to give either of them the time of day when it comes to anything of a non-professional matter. There's simply no world in which she would sleep with both of them, ever. But... but the image sticks and it sticks hard, and he's squeezing his eyes tight as he tries to force the image back down.

Slick lets go and WV falls back onto the living room floor. He's there in a moment, kissing WV on the mouth and fumbling with his belt. Slick gets him partly undressed, pants down to his knees, jacket most of the way off, before flipping WV over onto his knees. His face presses down against the hardwood floor and his hands spread out across it while Slick gets settled between WV's legs. WV should fight back, should roll to the side and throw a punch. But as much as he's furious with Slick for saying what he's saying, he still wants this. He wants Slick. And as much as it hurts to hear him talking about PM like this, there's no world where PM would ever look at either of them. But Slick's here, holding tight to WV.

It hurts when Slick pushes in, but it's an all too familiar hurt. Slick stopped giving a shit about how much WV liked being fucked a few years ago, and that included bothering to make sure WV was ready for a dick. He grits his teeth and does his best to relax, Slick forcing his way in with shallow thrusts, each a little deeper than the last. And when he's settled, Slick fucks him hard, hands holding tight to WV's hips.

"Or maybe, maybe I'd fuck her on the desk, right in front of you. I'd put her facing you, so you could really get a good look at her face when I make her come," The pace is relentless and WV grunts with each thrust in, his own cock hard and leaking precum on the floor. He tries not to listen, tries to focus only on the hard shaft inside of him and the maddening way it moves. "She could tell you all about how good my cock feels, and you could tell her that you know."

"S-slick," WV moans and just gets fucked harder, barely able to keep breathing at this pace. His hands claw at the floor and he desperately wants to touch himself, but he knows better. Slick only lets that happen when he's ready for it. "Please, please!"

"Then I'd fuck you too, just so she could get a good look at her precious mayor being fucked in the ass," Slick leans in close, his hips still rutting steadily into WV. He rests his chin against WV's shoulder, hissing directly into his ear. There's no way he can ignore what Slick's saying, especially when it suddenly changes direction. "You think she'd still idolize you after she saw how desperate you are for my cock? I'd make you tell her. Go on. Pretend she's there-"

Slick forces WV's head up and off the floor, pointing it to the empty chair in the corner. WV can barely see straight when he's being fucked like this, but he can imagine for a moment that PM is sitting there. She's looking at him like she can't believe this is really him. But her cheeks are flushed, and her thighs are pressed tight together. "O-oh..."

"Tell her," Slick snaps against the side of WV's head. He's so deep inside of WV that he's not even pulling out most the way when he thrusts. He's just rocking inside of him, the head of his cock rubbing up against that perfect spot. Slick sounds... almost jealous. That's when it hits WV: Slick's jealous. He's jealous that there's somebody else WV likes. The hands tighten on his face. "Fucking tell her who you belong to."

"S-slick," He blurts out, moaning when one hand slips off his face and drags down the side of his body, stopping just above his cock. He's so desperate right now, and it's easy to just say the words, to give Slick exactly what he wants. They're true words that come out, words he always wants to say but he never does because he's afraid that Slick will laugh at him. "I b-belong to Slick. I'm. I'm his. And I l-love this. I love when he f-fucks me- aahhh! I-i! Slick, please!"

"You remember that when you look at her. You're mine. I had you first, I'll have you last," Slick wraps a hand around WV's cock, stroking him quickly. It's completely out of sync with his thrusts but WV could care less, writhing around as his orgasm quickly builds. "She's just the flavour of the week. Me and you Vis, we're different. We're for fucking ever."

"Always yours," WV moans, legs starting to shake as he feels himself about to tip. Slick gives a satisfied snarl and WV feels a swell deep in his heart. He does care, in his own possessive way. "Always y-yours- Oh, oh, ahhhh!" And it overtakes him, blotting out everything. He comes on the floor, hands scrabbling and body quivering as Slick strokes him through it. It's a struggle to stay on his knees, to keep upright while Slick keeps pounding into him, but he manages it.

Slick's not too far behind, burying his cock into WV and grunting as WV's body squeezes him tight. He feels Slick come, that white-hot sensation of cum inside of him making WV shudder harder. Only then does he let his knees slip and drop them down on to the floor. They both pant like made, Slick still buried inside of WV. The presence of his cock just makes each twitch and aftershock more intense.

He finally pulls out of WV, leaving him feeling empty. Slick leaves WV lying on the floor, getting his own pants zipped back up and settling on the couch. WV starts to get up, but a boot presses against his ass, shoving him back down. "Nah, you stay just like that. I want a moment to appreciate how you look."

WV stays on the floor, his pants stuck around his knees. His shirt is clinging to him in places where he sweat heavily enough to dampen it. His ass feels sore and as flushed as his face, and he knows Slick's remembering the way WV looks right now, just so he can jerk off to it later. And WV's remembering this too. He's going to remember Slick's jealousy, his possessiveness, the proof that he's got it just as bad as WV does.

There's the clink of ice in glass, and then Slick gets off the couch, getting WV up off the floor. He helps WV get dressed again. Clothes can't make him look respectable, not when he's just been fucked within an inch of his life. But it's something at least. They settle on the couch again, side by side. Slick puts an arm around Vis' shoulders, pulling him in against him. "It's always going to be me and you. Even when all these others leave, it'll be me and you against the fucking world."

It's a lie. WV knows he can't believe Slick. He's learned the hard way that what Slick says and what he's going to actually do aren't the same thing at all. And yet... he does believe him. He believes in Spades Slick. He believes that this will pass, and that one day they'll build the city they should have in the first place.

"Yeah, I know Slick," He says, and his head leans on Slick's shoulders. "Just us against the world."

"Us and that fucking world," Slick lets him rest his head a while, and for just a while, WV pretends that this is what's real, and all the other things are just nightmares.


End file.
